Home
by jdnamikaze
Summary: Naruto, being Naruto insists on staying back to help other villages get back on their feet following the Great Shinobi War. His team mate follows suit, but may have underestimated her exhaustion. Post-War NaruSaku One Shot.


_Post-War NaruSaku Oneshot._ _First story. Never thought I'd find myself posting anything like this.. ever, but here I am. I'm not a shipper, and I'm definitely not anti-naruhina or anti anything as a matter of fact._

 _Regardless, I hope you enjoy, all constructive criticism is much appreciated as it's my first time ever writing! (possibly my last lol)_

 _ **disclaimer:** I dont own naruto_

* * *

She couldn't remember how much chakra she had used up. That thought had flown way past her despite fighting a war and casually travelling through the multiverse. Although, despite her exhaustion, her chakra depletion, ragged clothes and sullen eyes that had replaced the pride-filled emerald green that had managed to achieve the 100 Healings Seal. Haruno Sakura refused to rest. Not when there was work to do and people to be saved. The war was over, Team 7 was reunited despite the unknown fate of the last Uchiha, but that didn't change the fact that the Shinobi World had suffered great losses as a result of this war. Which is why the exhausted kunoichi was here, amidst the forest of emptied cocoons and shinobi souls, trying to save those who could still be saved.

She had lost all memory of what had happened between discovering the aftermath of her two-limbless teammates, and being surrounded by a sea of people seeking medical support, accompanied by a small team of able-bodied medical kunoichi from every village. Her tired eyes were affixed on the stone ninja knelt in front of her, his back faced towards her, covered in severe splintering as a result of _wood style_ damage... damn it. She held back a groan as she forcefully focused chakra into her calloused hands, trembling, weak and lacking in strength. _How long had it been since Naruto and Sasuke-kun undid the Tsukuyomi? Where is Naruto anyway? His arm.. the baka..._

Sasuke's whereabouts would have been on her mind, however he was swiftly, but calmy taken into custody whilst subsequently being treated for his matching injury. She knew not to worry, though, knowing that Kakashi's recount of the events would be accounted for during his trial.

One after another, injured shinobi flooded their makeshift hospital as Sakura's efforts to remain conscious were fast becoming less and less effective. She decided she would stand up between patients to stretch her legs, although upon doing so it became clear that her balance became less than ideal for walking. Around her, was a forest-turned-battlefield (or more vice versa.. that damned Madara) with crowds of shinobi amongst those who were helping the injured. Frantically, she surveyed the area in hopes of finding a somewhat familiar face.

She could have sworn she made out the face of her pig-blooded best friend, and she could vaguely hear Ino's voice frantically calling for her from a distance. Slowly, Sakura lost control of her body, her movements began to sway in her futile attempt to stumble towards her fellow kunoichi. It wasn't until she was about to hit the floor when Sakura realized she had collapsed from chakra exhaustion, only to fall against a tall figure, with an equally as tired body.

The figure shifted from the sudden weight and was barely able to hide the pain of her crashing into his seemingly broken ribs, face.. and everything else.

But despite this, he would endure a little longer to be there for her when she needed it.

"and you tell me not to over do it.. should take your own advice-ttebayo."

In a futile attempt to keep her eyes open, she looked up to be met with comforting eyes, but she had looked into those cerulean globes one too many times to see he was putting on a brave face in an attempt to hide his physical pain alongside his worry.

"...baka".

Any other day, she'd scold him for causing such a scene in the middle of all these people, but this time around, it wasn't like she had the strength to object. He _**was**_ right after all. "Let's go home Sakura-chan," and she let her consciousness fade away into his warmth.

* * *

Knowing the wrath he would receive from his teammate later on, if he were to continue holding her so closely like this in front of so many people...

The one-armed Uzumaki carefully used the little chakra he had been able to amass between the time he and Sasuke had woken up and now, and focused them to his feet, dashing away. The now fast asleep Sakura clutched tightly beneath his remaining arm.

Swiftly, Naruto made his way into the woods heading straight for the direction of Konoha. " _The other group left ages ago, they're probably already home.."_ he silently thought to himself. The blonde had refused to head home with Sasuke and the others, stating that he wanted to make sure the other villages were okay. Sakura followed suit knowing she had chakra left to spare, and that the other villages weren't graced with exceptional medical units formed by a legendary sannin. The soon-to-be sixth, also exhausted from the use of his gifted Susanoo could not object, seeing this as " _Naruto just being Naruto."_ Onwards he lept from tree to tree, Sakura now slung over his shoulder, stomach-side down with his remaining arm tightly latched onto her legs. Not the most comfortable of positions but it wasn't like he had much of a choice, nor was his teammate conscious enough to feel it. His main priority was to get her home, safely, just one las-

*snap*

That may have been the sound of a poor choice in tree branch, or the sound of Naruto's damaged spine shattering from the extra weight. If ever there was a time he could relate to that old geezer Onoki, it was now.

 _"Kuso!..."_ he muttered as he hit the floor, being sure to let his 'passenger' down as gently as possible.

He had stopped in the forest and was engulfed in trees and wildlife. It had been sunrise when his final battle concluded and he could see the sun now beginning to set, seeping through a clearing at the tree tops. Naruto couldn't help but feel partly responsible for her condition right now. He could have very easily agreed to head home with Sasuke and the others, but he knew that he had influenced her to stay and help further. Through their comradery, she wouldn't leave him behind like that. He was sure he could have easily convinced her to leave and go on ahead with sensei and her Sasuke, but instead he bit his tongue knowing that she was well aware of his condition and was partly keeping an eye on him. He knew she cared for him like that.

Naruto dropped to one knee beside her, his torn mesh undershirt not providing much warmth from the cold breeze, despite the sun. The sun which shone down on the perfection laying before him. The torn sleeve of her top exposed the burn marks from Kaguya's lava, her vibrant pink hair replaced with a tangled mess and her precious face covered in scratches. Though he knew none of this mattered to him, it never mattered.

She was Sakura-chan.

Her chest steadily rising and falling as the sun continued to lower it's rays through the leaves and branches, shining it's remaining light down upon her.

He gently ran his hands through her hair, re arranging her bangs to expose the diamond she had worked so hard for. Just this once, he'd give into his feelings and look over her with much more than mere team mate comradery. Just one last time. The ends of his lips curved upwards as he managed to pull a smile out of his tired, empty face before preparing to take off again.

But a hand calmy grabbed onto his shoulder before he could do so, a suddenly-alert Naruto quickly turned to face whoever this was, before promptly being at ease again.

 _"Kakashi-sensei?..."_

* * *

 _"Huh?"_ Sakura's eyes shot open as she violently sat up in a blind panic. She looked down to find herself covered in a warm blanket, her attire a hospital gown that she was all too familiar with and in front of her a fluff of spiky grey hair, accompanied by the familiar face of her sensei, minus his signature eye.

 _"So you're awake"_ he said in a sigh of relief.

 _"Kakashi-sensei?.. How long was I out for?"_ _"Few days, don't worry, you didn't miss out on much_ " he happily stated.

 _"So I'm.. home? In the village.."_ she quietly said to herself as she tried her hardest to remember what had happened and how she had ended up back home, in a coma.

However it all promptly came back to her, the war, Kaguya, the Sage of Six Paths, Naruto and Sasuke...

Naruto and Sasuke.

 _"Kakashi-sensei! Where are Naruto and Sasuke!?"_ she spat out, remembering immediately where she was and how it would be best to use her inside voice in the hospital.

 _"They're fine. Come to think of it I believe Sasuke has just been released from custody and is preparing for his travels"_ Kakashi calmy addressed.

More than shocked at what she had heard, she couldn't help but pry a little more.

" _Sasuke-kun is... what do you mean sensei? Travels? Where is he going? and more importantly, what about his trial? Doesn't he have to face the elders? What about the Hokage?"_ She frantically asked, this was far more than prying but the kunoichi demanded answers.

 _"You're looking at him. I pardoned him of his crimes as my first act as Hokage."_ Dumfounded, the shinobi was well and truly speechless. Failing to see how their Team 7 sensei becoming the damned **hokage** could be described as _'not missing much'._ Seeing the look on her face really did entertain his humour though. As she was about to speak out, the sixth cut her off:

 _"Now isn't the time for details anyway, there is finally peace in the shinobi world and right about now you should be making the most of it by getting some well-deserved rest."_ She was suddenly reminded of her admiration for her sensei's reasoning and logical skills and came to the swift conclusion that she had surely not been the only one in the village to acknowledge this.

As the air in the room calmed, Kakashi began to bid his farewell before the kunoichi firmly asked... she had to, " _and what about Naruto?"_

The Sixth Hokage stopped in his tracks and momentarily paused before speaking again.

 _"Hm, well despite his.. 'extended' trip home, the village hero made it home on his own two feet"_ Kakashi happily proclaimed.

An intrigued Sakura, taken aback by his emphasis on the word 'extended' carefully replied, _"..Extended?"_ A seemingly tired Kakashi sighed. It was his first week on the job, and he obviously hadn't seen any of it coming. He couldn't deny that taking on the same role as his sensei was a massive curveball for him, but he knew the only other option wasn't quite ready to uphold that responsibility just yet.

 _"Well I happened to 'run into him' on the way back to the village from the battlefield, limping through the woods with a **certain** kunoichi slung over his shoulder" _ Kakashi said, making sure to make eye contact with his subordinate when it mattered.

A mountain of emotions instantly engulfed Sakura. Initially her expected anger, knowing how much of a fool Naruto was for always pushing himself beyond his limits. Followed by what could only be described as guilt. Complete and utter guilt. She had seen his condition after his battle with Sasuke, and knew he wasn't in any condition to be hauling a damn person over his shoulder, espcially with his fucking arm missing.

 _"But why would he..."_ Sakura began to rant, but was swiftly intercepted by her teacher's words.

 _"Oh I tried to stop him, believe me, I did..."_ Sakura sat at attention, awaiting what possible explanation could lead to the new Hokage allowing the village's most powerful ninja march himself to death.

 _"...but he just had this look."_ _"Eh?!"_ was the only sound that Sakura could verbalize at this point, before Kakashi spoke up one more time.

 _"It just reminded me of the way he used to look at **her** , that's all" _Kakashi stated, his eyes failing to hide the apparent smile underneath his mask, clearly referring to his own fallen squadmates. Sakura's feelings began consuming her as she lowered her head in guilt, hearing her sensei begin to walk towards the door.

 _"He's in the room next door if you want to visit. See you!"_ He left his former student a friendly wave as he closed the door behind him, leaving Sakura to dwell in her thoughts.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when she finally built up the courage to face him (though deep inside she knew he would be very much asleep). Kakashi had spoken to her earlier that day about what had happened and she had fallen asleep again only to awaken now.

The curtains in her hospital room were closed, though the moon felt as if it was making an effort to shine through the gaps, illuminating the specific spot where her head lay upon her pillow.

Accepting that she'd have to get up anyway, she sat up and shivered a little as she let her bare feet touch the cold, midnight floor. Being sure to be absolutely silent, she adjusted her hospital gown and crept her way towards the door, slowly opening it being sure not to draw the attention of the nurse. After checking twice to see that the coast was clear, she tip-toed her way to the door beside the one she came out of, and carefully turned it's handle, unable to avoid making noise as it squeaked.

Though this would prove to be nothing to worry about as accross the room lay a figure calmly sleeping, uncharacteristically silent. But the sight of the seeping moonlight through the curtains, bouncing off of his spiky hair put her at ease.

She inched her way towards the bed, getting a closer look at his deformed face and bare torso, covered in bandages and stitches. It was so much worse than what she had seen. Her face dropped as she slowly picked up the clipboard hanging off the edge of the railing. _"Uzumaki Naruto",_ followed by an impressive and lengthy list of severe injuries that any ordinary ninja wouldn't even think about walking away from, alive.

She took one last look at the clipboard and affixed her now-teary eyes towards her team mate. Sakura made her way to the other side of the bed next to the window to see the bandages which replaced his missing arm, saddening her further. Her heart felt heavy. Heavier than it ever had before. She knew how much he had gone through, and how much a part of him wanted to do it, just for her. Her pathetic attempt to free him of his burdens and how he would always absolutely refuse to give up on the people he cared about, and the people he loved.

 _"Naruto..."_ she said through her teeth as her tears unwillingly began to flow. There was nothing more she wanted to say, or could say right now. All she knew was that she would be there. She would be there like he always was.

As she stood over him, her tears silently intensifying, she raised her arm to reach out to his remaining hand and held it up to her face, almost as if she was examining it.

Still holding his hand, she lowered herself to the floor and leaned up against the bed.

Slowly she let her fingers intertwine with his as she brought his knuckles to her lips, and kissed them, as if she was kissing him better. He would get better and she would make sure he did.

She gently placed the side of her head onto his sleeping chest. His heartbeat providing steady comfort as her body began to relax, despite the awkward position.

Suddenly, the chest she was laying on began to shift and adjust, until two blue globes met her emerald gaze, looking down at his Sakura-chan laying against his chest. If he didn't have his stupid arm missing, he'd adjust her bangs again like he did that day to catch another glimpse at her beautiful, yet charming forehead.

Though as he was about to speak up, he was interrupted. Her green orbs never breaking eye-contact:

 _"Not a word, baka. Let's go back to sleep."_

A gentle smile was followed by the feeling of a hand tightening itself around her own.

 _"Welcome home, Sakura-chan."_

She'd be with him tonight, no matter what.


End file.
